After the War and Before the War
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Siempre nos dicen como es la vida en Hogwarts, tan placentera pero llena de peligros...Antes de la Segunda guerra mágica, claro. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con los que no están en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasa después de la primera guerra y antes de la segunda? Regalo para Cris Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Esto es para ti, Cris Snape, espero no decepcionarte tanto

**1.- Lado oscuro, Azkaban**

La histérica risa de Bellatrix, la esposa de su hermano Rodolphus, inundaba los oídos de Rabastan Lestrange y le producía un dolor de cabeza desesperante producido por días y noches enteras de escuchar los gritos. Resopló con obvia molestia y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, tratando de ignorar los gritos y fallando descomunalmente, no había nadie en esa jodida prisión que pudiera dejar de escuchar los gritos a menos que estuviera sordo. Levantó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de cubrirla con sus manos y vio a su hermano Rodolphus apoyado tranquilamente contra la pared de la celda que compartían y vio como le sonreía, Rabastan resopló entre dientes y volvió a esconder completamente la cabeza.

Cuando los habían acusado del asesinato de los Longbotton y mandado a Azkaban a él, su hermano y a su esposa, sabía que la prisión sería una tortura pero nunca pensó que se lo atribuiría a Bellatrix y sus malditos gritos. Pero ese no es el punto, al parecer ya que las celdas estaban repletas o algo así ya que no le dejaron saber, él y su hermano pudieron estar en una misma celda compartida, lamentablemente la de Bellatrix estaba junto a la suya y tenía un lugar privilegiado para escuchar sus gritos. Rabastan siempre había amado pasar tiempo con su hermano desde que eran niños; siempre jugaban juntos, o practicaban magia juntos, o incluso hacían travesuras juntos (Algo que Rabastan añoraba internamente) y por eso aún después de tanto tiempo poder compartir celda con su hermano era un gran alivio, y Rabastan quería pensar que el sentimiento era recíproco. Desde niño le habían contado a él y a su hermano que Azkaban era el peor lugar en la faz de la tierra, que cualquiera que tuviera la desdicha de estar ahí estaría solo, triste, rodeado de dementores y sin poder recordar buenos momentos por culpa de ellos, algo totalmente horrible.

Pero justamente en esos momentos no podía recordar nada de eso, sólo podía pensar en su maldito hermano que se había casado con la condenadamente gritona Bellatrix Black (ahora Lestrange). Desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en Azkaban la pelinegra no había parado de gritar que su señor Lord Voldemort volvería, que todos estaban cometiendo una equivocación al encerrarla y que él vendría por ella. Claramente estaba equivocada ya que después de tres años en Azkaban el señor tenebroso no había dado ni una señal de vida, mucho menos de tener la intención de liberar a sus leales mortífagos, mucho más leales que aquellas ratas que habían negado la lealtad a su señor y le habían dado la espalda, diciendo cosas como que habían actuado bajo la maldición imperius o bajo amenazas, aunque todos aquellos que conocieran a Lord Voldemort o a cualquiera de sus mortífagos sabían que la marca tenebrosas sólo podía obtenerse si la persona estaba completamente dispuesta a ello y juraba eterna lealtad a su señor. Ja, que leales habían sido todas aquellas ratas. Ellos, los mortífagos que se estaban pudriendo en Azkaban eran los realmente leales, aquellos que aún con la caída de su señor siguieron tratando de encontrarlo y siguiendo sus ideales hasta el momento de su captura. No toda esa bola de ratas que estaban libres y gozando de lujos y comodidades, siempre preocupándose de cubrir completamente su brazo izquierdo, cuando deberían mostrar la marca tenebrosa con honor.

Rabastan se acarició ausentemente la marca, hacia unos minutos que se había resignado a seguir escuchando los agudos gritos y se había recargado en la pared opuesta a en la que estaba su hermano, quien al parecer ni se inmutaba de los gritos histéricos de su esposa y tenía una mirada perdida y ausente, triste. Rabastan bajó la mirada a el piso, pensando en cómo su tan admirado hermano podía estar tan deprimido y con aspecto enfermo en una celda de Azkaban, cómo podía haber perdido era sonrisa igual a la suya que tanto lo caracterizaba, cómo pudieron dejar de hacer bromas a los demás mortífagos y amigos, y cómo podía extrañar oír su voz y sentir sus abrazos. Porque unos de los efectos de los dementores eran justamente esos, perder toda la alegría y la motivación para vivir, y en su lugar sacar a flote todos tus miedos, tristezas y penas. Rabastan recordaba cuando era joven y se sentía tan solo y abandonado, perdido. Rodolphus siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre lo había consolado y siempre había sido un buen hermano mayor.

En esos momentos extrañaba a su hermano.

–Desearía tener algo para cubrirme los oídos– escuchó la ronca voz de Rodolphus, Rabastan lo miró sorprendido. Nunca hablaban.

–Es tu culpa por escoger una esposa tan gritona.

–Bellatrix no es solo gritona, también es desesperante y muy histérica –dijo haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por poner una pequeña sonrisa forzada, pero sin perder ese minúsculo brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Rabastan sonrió y volvió a perder la mirada en la escaza vista que tenía del mar a través de un minúsculo agujero en la sucia pared que servía como ventana.

Y viendo dos aves volar juntas volvió a extrañar a su hermano, aquél chico que de niño siempre lo sacaba de apuros y lo hacía reír por horas sin parar, aquél chico que siempre estaba con él y lo ayudaba en los momentos difíciles, su hermano mayor. Los gritos de su nuera volvieron a llenar sus oídos y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, era el pretexto perfecto para esconderse por un rato. Tan ausente estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la habitación se volvió fría y su escasa alegría desaparecía aún más, los dementores estaban cerca. Con la cabeza aún oculta entre las piernas se percató vagamente que se estaba deprimiendo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Rabastan recordó el día en que se unieron a los mortífagos ¿Lo eligieron ellos? Por supuesto que no, su familia los obligó a hacerlo por los beneficios que esto traería, que luego les acabara gustando es punto y aparte.

Rodolphus vio de reojo cómo su hermano se hacía un ovillo contra la pared y volvió a perder su vista en algún punto de la habitación, hasta que sintió la fría presencia de los dementores. Por instinto volteó a ver a su hermano, quien al parecer ni se había dado cuenta de que ellos se acercaban, tambaleante, se acercó a gatas a su hermano, quién ni se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus se había movido, siguió gateando hasta que estuvo junto a él y se puso entre él y los dementores, sirviendo de barrera humana a su pequeño hermano.

Inmediatamente sintió cómo su alegría inexistente se volvía aún más inexistente, todos los malos recuerdos volvieron a él. Como aquél día que Rabastan casi murió ahogado en el lago por culpa suya, por culpa de la estúpida apuesta de que no se atrevería a nadar con las criaturas del mar casi pierde a su hermanito. Recuerda ese día, que Rabastan entró al lago desafiantemente y se sumergió por varios minutos, no fue hasta que Rodolphus no pudo morderse más las uñas de la desesperación que se quitó la capa y se sumergió en el lago, encontrando a su hermano inconsciente casi en el fondo enredado entre algunas algas. Con un encantamiento lo desató y salió rápidamente a la superficie, asustándose mucho cuando Rabastan no respondía. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a morir, Rabastan empezó a toser fuertemente, sacando el agua de sus pulmones y volviendo a quedar inconsciente al instante. Ese día Rodolphus lloró de felicidad, y por más estúpido que sonase decidió que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hermanito.

Igual que hizo todo el tiempo, incluso en el juicio, cuando trató de decir que Rabastan no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque a los Longbotton, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos los dos acabaron en Azkaban, pudriéndose y sufriendo junto con su esposa.

Cuando los dementores se fueron se permitió caer contra la húmeda pared junto a su hermano, quien levantó la vista sorprendido. Rodolphus sonrió y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Rab.

Los dos lo sabían.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Esto es para ti, Cris Snape, espero no decepcionarte tanto

**2.- Lado de la luz, Cuartel General de la Orden del Fenix.**

Jeanine Parkins se detuvo enfrente del cuartel, el lugar dónde había conocido a varios de sus amigos e incluso a su actual novio. Sonrió con nostalgia ante este recuerdo, su novio, Jeremy, a pesar de ser nacido de muggles era incluso más valiente que algunos sangre pura o mestizos como era el caso de ella, además de estar siempre alegre y sonriente, aunque su mirada era cansada por todo lo vivido esos últimos años durante la guerra contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ese día Jeremy había ido a ver unos asuntos en el mundo muggle, y ella había aprovechado la oportunidad para ir al viejo lugar en el que antes solía reunirse la Orden, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Suspirando y tratando de reunir coraje, entró en el cuartel y una corriente de aire frío la hizo frotarse los brazos tratando de entrar un poco en calor. Era obvio que el lugar no había sido utilizado en mucho tiempo, empezando por el espectral frío del lugar y terminando con los cúmulos de polvo amontonados sobre los sumamente escasos muebles, pasando por muchas cosas más. Con una mirada decidida entró completamente en el lugar y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Empezó a caminar por el corto pasillo de paredes sucias hasta la pequeña sala, su aspecto era igual de deplorable que todo lo demás, viejo, sucio y descuidado. La antes pequeña sala de colores claros que procuraban alumbrar un poco la sombría habitación y los viejos sillones rojos con los resortes salidos y la gran chimenea conectada a la ref flu en el fondo de la habitación, ahora estaban descolorados y con un aspecto triste, aunque eso resultara imposible para un objeto.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista y una mirada de añoranza y nostalgia se instaló en ella cada vez que veía uno de los lugares que más traían recuerdos a ella; El par de sillas donde Alice y Frank solían sentarse siempre sonrientes, o el pequeño conjunto de desgastados sillones que los ex merodeadores siempre apartaban para ellos mismos, una pequeña mesa en el fondo donde sus amigos de su generación solían sentarse, un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar que todos ellos estaban muertos, y los cojines apilados en el piso junto a la chimenea donde ella y Jeremy solían sentarse. No podían haber tantos recuerdos juntos en una misma habitación, Jeanine no lo creía, mas sin embargo ahí estaba, parada en medio de la habitación que más recuerdos le traía. Recuerdos felices de sus amigos, y recuerdos tistes al recordar que estaban muertos.

La generación de Jeanine era un poco menor que la de los merodeadores, por lo que no los conoció hasta que se unió a la Orden del Fenix recién acabando su último año en Hogwarts, pero aún así se habían conocido lo suficiente para llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la pared más grande de todas, llena de fotos de todos los integrantes de la Orden, como la boda de James y Lily, o una foto de Alice durmiendo sobre Frank mientras ambos sonreían en el sueño, al final una foto de ella junto con sus amigos al acabar Howgarts. Y justo en el medio, una foto de la Orden original, Jeanine pasó su mano sobre la foto ausentemente, casi no había conocido a nadie de los que aparecían en esa foto, tanto ella como sus compañeros habían llegado tan sólo un año antes del fin de la guerra. Un año más que suficiente para robarse la vida de sus amigos. Sus ojos escocían por reprimir las lágrimas mientras leía los nombres al reverso de la foto de la Orden, sólo reconociendo a los fallecidos hermanos Prewett y a unos cuantos Weasley, de os cuales había escuchado se estaban convirtiendo en una familia aún más numerosa con el reciente nacimiento de su sexto hijo, Ronald o algo así.

Su mirada vagó por las miles de fotos en esa pared, bueno, no tantas, pero los recuerdos contenidos en ellas si eran miles, y millones, incontables hasta alcanzar la vejez, donde aún ahí seguiría recordando sus tiempos de miembro de la Orden. Se giró para ver el resto de la habitación. Con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y una mirada decidida se quitó el abrigo de lana gris y lo colgó en un perchero cercano, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y no pudo evitar reír tristemente al recordar la advertencia de Ojoloco Moody. Murmuró un encantamiento y unos baldes de agua esponjas llegaron a ella flotando, su amarró su rubio y corto cabello en una descuidada coleta y tomó una esponja, ese lugar merecía el esfuerzo de ser limpiado a mano y no con magia.

Pasó varias horas fregando el piso e intentando quitar las manchas de los sillones y el siempre presente polvo, cuando pensó que la habitación tenía un aspecto decente se levantó y miró satisfecha la habitación, tal y como la recordaba. Sólo que más vacía. Se quitó las botas y aventándolas descuidadamente a algún lugar de la habitación y se aventó en el sillón, recargó su cabeza en el posa brazos y subió sus pies en el respaldo, mirando ausentemente el techo. Sonrió al recordar la primera y única vez que había subido al sillón, a excepción de esta claro. Ese día había ido de reconocimiento y estaba verdaderamente agotada, cansada como estaba llegó y se aventó boca abajo en el sillón, minutos después entró Sirius hablando animadamente con James de alguna trivialidad, hasta que la vio ahí primero sorprendido para después echarla al piso casi a patadas alegando que ese sillón era para los miembros mayores de la Orden, osea ellos, y no Jeanine ni sus compañeros. Unas semanas después pensó que Sirius sólo había hecho eso porque Jeremy estaba sentado en el piso, y Jeanine fue a sentarse junto a él, poco después descubrió que Jeremy estaba enamorado de ella. Sirius siempre había actuado como Cupido, después de todo ahora Jeremy y ella estaban casados y a punto de comprar su primera casa

Oh sí, su primera casa, justo en ese momento Jeremy estaba acabando con las cuestiones de pagos con la vendedora muggle. Porque sí, después de todo lo que había pasado ninguno de los dos se consideraba capaz de seguir viviendo en el mundo mágico, fue por eso que Jeanine decidió ir ese día al cuartel, sería su despedida, su último adiós. Desde el siguiente día dejaría su varita olvidada en un cajón en lo profundo del closet y empezaría a vivir como una muggle, sonrió ante la idea, la verdad no sonaba tan malo.

Revisó la hora, faltaba poco tiempo para que llegara el momento de encontrarse con Jeremy, se levantó con pesadez del sillón tomó sus cosas lentamente, tratando de retrasar ese momento lo más posible. Volteó a ver una última vez el cuartel, nunca volvería a entrar ahí, la guerra había acabado, sus amigos estaban muertos y ella y Jeremy empezarían de nuevo en el mundo muggle. Tratando de grabar con todo detalle aquella habitación, aún sabiendo que no hacía falta ya que siempre recordaría es lugar, imaginó por un momento las risas de los miembros de la orden, los coqueteos de Lily y James, las carcajadas de Sirius, sus queridos y siempre alegres amigos, todos muertos. Y por un momento sintió que todo era real, tan sólo hacía unos dos años atrás todo aquello era real, pero ahora no. Ahora todos estaban muertos.

Se golpeó mentalmente, ella no estaba muerta, ella tenía la oportunidad de vivir, incluso de tener una nueva vida y no iba a desaprovecharla. Viviría por ellos, por todos aquellos que habían muerto en la guerra. Y viviría por el futuro que estaba a punto de construir con la persona que amaba. Con una nostálgica pero sincera sonrisa, salió de aquel lugar, y con un último vistazo, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Era hora de empezar de nuevo.


End file.
